1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin assembly used in implements or the like of a construction machine such as a excavator or the like, and implements connecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
A construction machine such as a excavator or the like is generally provided with a lower traveling body, and upper revolving body attached to the lower traveling body so as to revolve freely via a revolving mechanism, and implements is connected to the upper revolving body. Implements is provided with a boom in which a base portion is swingably connected to the upper revolving body, an arm which is swingably connected to a leading end of the boom, and a working means which is swingably connected to a leading end of the arm.
Further, the working means includes a bucket for carrying out a segment excavating work or the like, a crushing device for crushing a concrete or the like, and the like. Further, there is a case that the bucket or the like is damaged. Accordingly, in the construction machine mentioned above, it is necessary that the bucket or the like can be replaced. Therefore, as implements connecting apparatus for connecting the arm to the bucket, there has been conventionally a structure in which the bucket can be detached, for example, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-57785.
That is, implements connecting apparatus is, as shown in FIG. 12, provided with a hollow shaft 81, a connection pin 82 which is inserted to the hollow shaft 81, and the like. In this case, a bush 85 is inward fitted to a boss portion 84 of an arm 83, and the hollow shaft 81 is inserted and fitted to the bush 85. The boss portion 84 is interposed between a pair of brackets 87 and 88 of the bucket 86, and the connection pin 82 is inserted through pin insertion holes 89 and 89 of the brackets 87 and 88 and the hollow shaft 81. Further, the connection pin 82 is constituted by a shaft main body 82a and a base portion large diameter portion 82b. In this case, under an inserted state, the connection pin 82 is structured such that the base portion large diameter portion 82b is brought into contact with an outer surface of one bracket 87, a leading end portion 90 of the shaft main body 82a protrudes from another bracket 88, and a come-off prevention pin 91 is mounted to the leading end portion 90. That is, a through hole 92 extending in a direction approximately orthogonal to a pin axial direction is provided in the leading end portion 90, and a cap 93 is fitted to the leading end portion. Further, the come-off prevention pin 91 constituted by a bolt member is inserted through the cap 93 and the through hole 92, and a nut member 94 is engaged with the come-off prevention pin 91. Accordingly, it is possible to connect the arm 83 to the bucket 86 via implements connecting apparatus.
Further, a recess portion 95 is provided on an inner peripheral surface of the bush 85, a lubricant is charged (attached) to the recess portion 95, a recess peripheral groove is provided on an outer peripheral surface of the hollow shaft 81, and a seal member 96 such as an O-ring or the like is fitted to the recess peripheral groove.
Accordingly, in implements connecting apparatus in FIG. 12, the come-off prevention pin 91 can be pulled out by screwing the nut member 94 backward and detaching the nut member 94 from the come-off prevention pin 91, and the connection pin 82 can be pulled out by pulling out the come-off prevention pin 91, so that the bucket 86 can be detached from the arm 83.
However, it is necessary to detach the hollow shaft 81 from the bush 85 of the boss portion 84 as well as to pull out the come-off prevention pin 91, at a time of detaching. Further, in the case of attaching the bucket 86 from the detached state, it is necessary to charge the lubricant to the recess portion 95 on the inner peripheral surface of the bush 85 as well as to insert and fit the hollow shaft 81 to the bush 85 of the boss portion 84, and it is also necessary to thereafter insert the connection pin 82 to the brackets 87 and 88 and the hollow shaft 81 so as to fit the cap 93 to the leading end portion of the connection pin 82 and attach the come-off prevention pin 91. Accordingly, attaching and detaching works are troublesome, a working time becomes long and an operability is inferior.